MMKB:FAQ
If you don't find your question here, feel free to ask it on the discussion page for this document. Wiki questions I know some information that should be added to a page. How do I submit it? Believe it or not, there's no need to submit your suggestion to anyone. This site is a "wiki." That's a silly-sounding word that simply means anyone can add anything to any page. To find out more, check out the Introduction. Since you can edit pages, we'd prefer that you go ahead and add the new information to the appropriate page yourself. Go ahead, be bold! I think I've found some defacement on the wiki. What can I do? Defacement comes with the territory on every wiki site. Happily, it's quite easy to fix. The wiki keeps track of every revision to each article, making it very easy to roll back to a previous version. * If you're not a sysop: ** Undo Method: Click "history" at the top of the page you wish to roll back. Position the radio buttons at the current version and the version you want to roll back to. You will be given a "diff" page. You may click the undo link given on that page and the software will try to create a new revision for you without the changes. Add a note in the Summary box that you are reverting the page because of a troll, and then click "Save page". If the undo method doesn't work then try the History Method. ** History Method: Simply click "history" at the top of the page you wish to roll back. Then click on the time and date of the archived version you want to revert to. The page will appear with the version indicated at the top of the page, just underneath the page title. Next, click "edit" at the top of the page. Add a note in the Summary box that you are reverting the page because of a troll, and then click "Save page". * If you're a sysop: Simply click "history" at the top of the page you wish to roll back. Click "Compare selected versions". Next, click the "rollback" link near the upper right side of the page (directly to the right of the most recent author's name). Please note that when using rollback the page will be returned to the last edit made by a user other than the most recent user. Because of this you can't use this method to revert changes which were made before someone else edited and you can't only revert a few changes by a user, all their most recent changes will be reverted. If the user did make valid contributions to the article or someone edited after they made their changes then you will half to use the Undo Method or manually remove the vandalism. You may also want to take note of the IP address or user name of the person who did the defacement (here on the wiki, we call these people "trolls". Information about trolls can be added to the WikiTroll page and could be very helpful for the admin to track down folks who should be banned. How do I delete an article or image? Only sysops can delete articles and images, but there's an easy way for you to alert the sysops to pages you think should be deleted. Simply edit the article and add to the top. If you've done it right, you should see a box like this one at the top of the page: This article is currently pending deletion. If you do not feel that this article should be deleted, please say so and give your reasons why on its talk page. The code also adds the article to a special "To be deleted" category. The sysops check this category regularly and will delete articles and images they agree should be deleted. How do I start a new article? The easiest way to start a new page is to create a link to it from the sandbox (alternatively, you could create the link from the most appropriate page). When you first create the link, it will be red, indicating that the page it points to doesn't exist, yet. Just click on the link and you'll be taken to the edit page for the new article. How do I upload an image? Before you start uploading images, keep in mind that our wiki standards allow only one image for personal use. All other images should be uploaded for use on article pages. If images aren't being used on the wiki, the sysops will delete them. To upload an image, you must be signed in as a registered wiki user. You can register and sign in by clicking the "create account and log in" link in the upper left corner of any page on the wiki. Once you've logged in, you should see an "Upload file" link in the toolbox on the left sidebar. Click that link and follow the prompts to upload your image. More questions My question isn't here. What can I do? Feel free to ask your question on the talk page. We'll try to answer it as soon as possible.